Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side
by Snds35111
Summary: Sam and Dean are beckon to Smallville.While Sam lose his life? Will Clark end humanity?And will Dean and Chloe end up together?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

Dean was behind the laptop doing hours of endless research. While Sam being Sam, was brooding while trying to get some shut eyes. Dean always wondered when Sam will be happy again. Maybe Stanford was the trick. Did Dean drag Sam away from happiness even though Jess died there? Maybe Sam would be better off grieving with his friends not his brother.

Sam silently watched Dean from across the room. He knew one day he would have to thank Dean for helping him escape the hell of College. He never admitted it, ok once he admitted he was a freak even at college, but he never admitted that he was the social outcast. Being 6'5 didn't exactly help fit the bill either. If it weren't for Jess, Sam would have dropped out and joined Dean again even though hunting was as much fun as getting a root canal. But hell for Dean he do anything. Dean was his American Idol. Hell he can even sing better then some of the contestants too. But one day he would thank Dean for being the Mom that his real Mom would have been proud of.

"You still awake over there?" Dean asked.

"What's to you?"

"Its, called being a big brother, smartass"

"Dean, I am fine, I am just not tired"

"What ever just don't be bitching tomorrow when it your turn to drive"

"Deaaannnnnn"

"You know, you have same whinny voice since you where a kid"

"And you have the same ugly face"

"Oh nice come back"

"Dean, did you find anything …like a new gig?"

"Nah dude, same old shit" Dean said while turning off the computer and crashing into his own hot pink bed. What's with the owner of this cheap hotel infatuation with Pink? Dean concluded the owner was a demon. The owner must have even like that Snuggle Bear. Now he has 2 things he wanted to hunt down. Sam fell asleep as soon as Dean shut off the lights. Dean watched Sam, making sure his little brother was still alive. Yea Dean thought this was ridiculous but as the older sibling, it was his job to be the Mom, Dad, Doctor and the Lawyer for when you're stupid brother lands himself in jail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nearly midnight and Chloe was the only one still at the Daily Planet, as always. She sat behind the computer typing away on some story that her boss assigned her - another redundant story about a dog beauty pageant. One day she will be laughing at the other interns who will have to do this mediocre work too. Clark running full speeds into her office. He was wearing his famous blue tee with the red jacket and baggy jeans. Chloe quickly glanced up and thought to herself "does this boy own any other clothes?". Lois always did mock Clark's style and Chloe was beginning to agree with her cousin. Deep down inside Chloe could not understand for the life of her why Lana couldn't accept Clark for who he was…even with his secrets. After all everyone have secrets. Just some are bigger then others…well some won't get you probed by the FBI, Chloe thought to herself.

"Clark! I'm working here."

She bends down to pick her papers off the floor. Clark kneels down to help her.

"Oh Chloe I'm sorry."

They caught each other's eye. Clark looked at Chloe and would never admit to himself that she the one person he can count on and be in love with at the same time. She was not afraid to admit how she felt about him or how different he is. In her eyes, Clark was the boy who grew up on a farm. Clark would soon realize that Chloe would be more involved in his life than he could possibly imagine.

Chloe began to blush.

"Umm (she curls her hair behind her ear) thanks Clark." She says as Clark hands her some papers.

"I'm sorry I rushed in here but we have a crisis on our hands." He says as he clenches his jaw in worry.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Zod is coming"

"Zod?"

"The person who destroyed Krypton"

"And what is he doing here in Smallville"

"Destroying Earth"

"Any more information you can give me?"

"Nothing I know of right now, all I know is that he needs a human form to carry out his plans"

"And you have no clue how his destruction will be carried out? Or who he will possess?"

Clark stared blankly, hoping Chloe might have noticed anyone acting peculiar.

-----------------------------------------------

Sam jerked around in his sleep repeating one word over and over.

Zod.

Dean sitting up in bed watching his brother intently. His first reaction was to wake Sam up but this nightmare seems different then the others. It was like Sam was speaking another language. Now Dean knew that Sam was the brain in the family when it came to other languages but even this one was beyond understanding. Dean quickly got out his journal and wrote down Zod.

Sam bolted up from his sleep like he was in a trance. Quickly raced to Dean's bed and slide his hand under Dean's pillow. Grab the knife that Dean kept there for precaution because Dean was never scared; no not his big brother. Sam started carving the Zod symbol into the table between the beds.

Dean was startled and was taken back by this and began tracing in his Journal what Sam was drawing. All of sudden Sam collapse on to Dean's bed like he just went back to sleep. Dean being the swift hunter quickly snatches the knife out of Sam's hand before anyone could be stabbed.

"Sam?"

"mmmmmhmmmm?"

"Wake up"

"Why do you have a hooker coming over?"

"Dude just wake up"

Sam groaned as he sat up and quickly looked around in confusion.

"Dean, how did I end up here on your bed?"

"I don't know, but do these symbols and word mean anything to you"

Sam stared at the journal.

"We need to get to Smallville and stop this Zod"

"Ok random, how'd you know all that?"

"I don't know. It was like someone was feeding me the information…"

"Well we better leave now"

"Why its 2am"

"Well carving in hotel furniture is a big nono"

They quickly packed and headed to Smallville.

(day later)

Sam and Dean where face to face with Clark and Chloe.

Sam some how knew he was suppose to met Clark.

Dean some how knew he was suppose to hit on Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't touch the car

Supernatural x Smallville Crossover

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters for CW will sue us…and I know for a fact that I and Lauren have no money….

We do own any characters that come into play

Sorry if there grammer mistakes...we are not professionals hehe

Please review :)

No spoilers

Everyone is Single

Authors- Jean and Lauren

Chapt1- Don't touch the Car

Sam looked at them with fear, knowing he might have just killed himself and his brother. He turns to Clark and simply asks…."Zod?"

Clark in one swift motion grabs Sam's arm and retorted…"How do you know about that?"

Dean quickly moves over and tries to defend Sam.

"Get away from him! He did nothing to you!"

"Dean its ok, damn you're strong"

"What part of get off him did you not understand?"

"Dean!"

Chloe saw she needed to calm Clark down. She quickly went over and grabbed Clark's arm and gently stroked it.

"Clark…come on they don't know anything, let him go"

Sam was now starting to get pissed off at this guy. This guy had no right to hold me against my will. Especially when I am sent here to help him. Sam grunted as he tried to free himself.

"Aren't you Zod?"

Clark started clenching his jaw and getting more forceful. Chloe could see Clark was about to snap and tear Sam a new one.

"I am NOT ZOD NOR WILL I EVER BE LIKE HIM"

Sam was now realizing he was losing this battle. Damn Clark is stronger then any demon Dean and I ever faced. Maybe he is the Demon? Was I being held by the man who killed my family?

Chloe saw the fear in Sam's puppy dog's eyes.

"Clark LET HIM GO! He knows nothing. Come on we can all sit down like adults and talk this out. We need to sit and relax and you need to check that anger of yours"

"Fine Chloe but we are all going to the loft. The Talon is no place to talk about this" Clark looked towards Lois' direction. He could never tell her his story. She makes him feel smaller then he already does.

Sam and Dean both agreed, of course with a little convincing of Dean on Sam's part. Dean always was worried when it came to someone threatening Sam. Dean was about to step into the Impala when he saw Clark staring at his baby.

"Dude don't droll, she doesn't like it"

"Isn't that a 67' Impala?"

Dean just smirk his golden smile. "The one and only"

"Well no offense…" Clark realizes they never got their names.

"I am Dean and that lil guy is Sam"

Chloe retorted to Dean. "I hope you realize he is taller then you"

"Yea but I am 4 yrs older"

Sam just rolled his eyes. Knowing there no point in arguing with Dean's stupidity.

"Well no offense _Dean_, but you should clean your car. I can't tell whether it's white or black. There a modern convince called a car-wash. Might wanna try it out" Clark interjected.

Dean was about to blow a gasket when Sam quickly held him back knowing that Clark could kill him.

"If I where you I wouldn't talk about his girlfriend like that"

"He insulted the impala, Sam"

"I know Dean. It's ok" Talking to him like he's a 5 yr old who just got his candy taken away.

"But Dean, look at him, who is he to judge. He thinks red and blue clothing matches"

Dean chuckled.

Chloe just looked at Dean with disgust.

"Primaries as sexy. Hey, it's better than black" She nods to Dean's jacket

Dean smoothed out his jacket.

"This is all leather baby….its gets the girls" Dean started thinking to himself. God this chick must be a lesbian, no one has every turned me down before. "The car, the smile and the jacket wins the girls every time"

"And exactly how many girls are you implying Dean" Chloe asked him like she was interviewing him for Male Pimp of the Year Award.

Dean just smiled big.

"Yea I never seen so many EPT sticks in the trash" Sam decided to kicks Dean's ego down a notch. Dean just stared at Sam like he was the biggest ass in the world.

"You saw those!"

"Dean, we shared the same bedroom. How could I have missed it? ANYWAYS! (ducking from a swing Dean tried to attempt on him) Are you Zod or not because if you aren't then you wasting our time"


	3. Chapter 3 I am not an M&M

See Chapter 2 for Disclaimers and Rights

Chapter 3-

"There is no way we are following him"

"Dean you already agreed"

"Hey he might try and kill us, ever think of that, college boy?"

"Dean please?"

"Yeah ok Sam but just remember your geek boy spidy senses got us into this mess. He got all the brains in the family; I got the looks. Pure perfection"

"If you're perfection then why did mom and dad have me?"

Dean glared at Sam.

"Get in the damn car"

Dean and Sam got in the car and followed Clark to the loft. Dean was taking in the scenery. 'God is this how hicks live? I mean I know me and Sam are from Kansas but there wasn't this many farms', Dean thought to himself. Sam just stared out the window imagining what it would be like to see Jess feed the chickens. She alway has a week spot for animals.

Dean decided it was time to show Clark who the boss is in this Scooby-doo gang. As he got close to the truck's back-end, he revved up the Impala and started going around the truck.

"Dean! Stop showing off! We know your car is better"

Clark just laughed his ass off. 'Dean, boy, you have no idea what you're getting into', he thought.

"Chloe take over the wheel, I am gonna teach Dean a lesson"

"Dean! Come on quit drag racing" Sam was pleading with him.

"Boys and their toys" Chloe thought to herself.

Dean saw Clark pull over and smirked as he passed them by. Dean knew his Impala could beat that truck anyday of the week.

"God the roads are so wide open and no traffic! I wish it was like this every day Sam"

Clark, out of no where, put his hand on the hood of the Impala. Dean braked quickly. Both brothers just stared at Clark like he was an alien. An alien that they must destroy.

Dean slowly got out of the car pulling his gun out on Clark. Sam did the same. It was hunting time as far as they where concerned.

"What are you?" Dean demanded.

"He's Zod!"

"I am _not_ Zod"

"Yea because humans can run that fast" Dean retorted.

Chloe silently screamed to herself 'Oh shit!' She quickly pulled up behind the Impala and ran towards Clark.

"I didn't say I was human either"

"Shoot him Sam"

Sam fires a shot at Clark knowing rock salt won't kill him but it might slow him down. Dean and Sam stared as Clark speeded out of the way while catching the bullet in his hand and crushing it.

"Ashes…."

Sam and Dean quickly realize this was a whole new demon for them. The Colt!

Clark, realizing that the boys now needed an explanation, started to go into his life story, well the parts he thought Dean and Sam only needed to know right now.

"Ok guys look. I guess this is as good a place as any. I'm not Zod but I'm from Krypton like he is. He was a criminal who blow up my home planet. My father saved me by sending me here and now we need to save Earth from facing the same fate."

"Why should we believe you?" Dean swiftly moved in front of Sam protecting him like his Dad always yelled at him to do.

Chloe just looked at Dean like she told this story all the time.

"Trust us ok? He's telling the truth"

"Look lil lady, you're like 5'5. We are not gonna take your word for it"

"Clark, why not just show them the Cowachi caves?"

"You're not taking my brother anywhere"

"Relax Dean. We are not gonna hurt you. Think about it. If Clark wanted to kill Sam he would have already. You guys got a flash light?"

"Yea I just bought that flash light on the infomercial where it last forever with no batteries or your money back"

Sam started laughing at that memory. Seeing Dean at 4am arguing with the operator, trying to convince her that he was Italian and was from Italy but lost his accent. You'd think Dean would pick names on credit cards that where believable.

"I was gonna buy that Ever-ready light. How are they?"

Dean just shrugged her off and went to get the flashlight. He came back and shined the light right in her eyes like she was being investigated.

"Ignore Dean, he has no people skills"

"Ya think?"

"Ok people start moving or I will shoot him again"

"I shot him Dean"

"Ok move it or Sam will shoot him again"

Clark just laughed at Dean not realizing he can't be shot at.

"Just follow me, ok? And don't get lost Dean even though it's a one way street"

Chloe grabbed Clark's hand. Clark just smiled and let her in. One day she would make him realize he is not a stranger. Feeling that Chloe was scared, Clark wrapped his arm around her.

"You're not a lesbian?"

"DEAN!"

Chloe looked back at Sean like he's a moron.

"What? You're the first chick ever who didn't melt in my presence"

"Well that because I am not an M&M"

Sam just pushed Dean into the caves. He started going into his trance state, taking everything in- all the symbols and codes. He knew he saw this somewhere before, but this was not English. Dean just saw graffiti. Kids these days.

"When I first saw these caves in high school, I figured cool but then after examining them I realized they where meant for me…a sorta message"

Clark went in front of the symbol that was of the body with two heads.

"This symbol explains it all"

Sam just went over and looked at it. He simply stated like he always knew what it meant.

"Good vs. evil"

"Ok random how'd you know that?" Dean hated the demon for implanting Sam with knowledge that he shouldn't know. Sam had enough to deal with.

Sam just ignored Dean. He carefully studied each symbol.

"That's why he never got laid"

"Geez Dean sorry I am not a whore like you"

Sam pointed at the good-head and looked at Clark.

"That's you isn't it?"

"Yea"

Dean realizing Clark was distracted by Sam's babbling turned and gave Chloe the what's-up nod. Chloe just looked away. 'God isn't this boy gonna take a hint?' Chloe thought to herself.

"So who is the evil one?"

"Not sure yet, but I bet the Fortress of Solitude will have answers"

Sam traced his fingers along the rocks and symbols.

"Is one of these Zod?"

Dean eyes widen at Sam. Sam how could you be so stupid just revealing you know stuff that only Clark could know. He starts to drag Sam away.

"I think it time for me and Sam to go"

"Wait no, how did he know that?"

"Hey ignore him; he just was talking out loud"

Chloe interjected. "Yea enough to know what it means, come on this is bigger then all of us, we need to stick together"

Dean finally gave in.

"Fine I will explain our story if you explain yours, and ours its white jacket crazy"

"Trust us we've seen it all"

Dean decided it was best to tell the story since Sam still can't get over Jess' death.

"About 23 yrs ago when Sam was exactly 6 months old and I was 4 years old, a demon came to him and tried to take him from his crib. This demon decides to take kids on their 6 months birthday. Even today he still tries to take them. The reason is still unknown. But all these kids develop powers. I will explain that later. Anyways, my. Our mom ran into to Sam room and noticed a Stranger standing over the crib. She tried to defend Sam but up being pinned against the ceiling by the demon. The demon slashed her gut open and she bled out. As soon as my dad grabbed Sam the house started to catch on fire. He couldn't save my mom in time. My father gave me Sam and told me to go and never look back. I guess you can say I never did. Dad from that day trained us to be warriors and hunt evil. But anyways 22 years later I got Sam out of college because our dad went missing. We went on a mini hunting trip and then I drop Sam off back home. The clock in my car stopped as I was pulling away and knew something was wrong. I ran back into Sam's apt just into time to see his Girlfriend being pinned to the ceiling. Sam was so shell-shock that he couldn't move. I had to drag him out of there again. Sam is special. He is psychic and can move things with his mind. All the kids that the demon wanted have these powers. We don't know if they where born with it or the demon did something that night. So that how Sam knew about you. And that way I act the way I do. That night 22 years ago I vowed to protect him and that won't change"

Sam looked at Dean and gave him the side cheek wink. He loved his big brother.


End file.
